The Tears Of The River
by Water Muse
Summary: okay, this is the atory of how Kouran and hikou died and how Houjun (chichiri)got the scar FULL STORY (i wanted to say that ^_^)plaese review! *glomp houjun*


Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi  
  
Authors Note: I wanted to do this because its Chichiri's Birthday and I wanted to make an it a good day. ^_^ I also did it because my nickname is Kouran!!  
  
#~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*#  
  
Tears Of The River  
  
Chapter one-Kouran  
  
All The Sudden  
  
It was all the sudden when the water hits the stone  
  
Not ever day comes to the day  
  
Not ever day  
  
I sew what was said in my time  
  
Now that time has ended  
  
Now I am dead forever  
  
~Kouran  
  
~*#(Kouran's Point of View)#*~  
  
My name is Kouran it has always been. Today is a special day. The one I will never forget. I always wake before the sun. Houjun never does. I sit by the River. That River was called the Shôryû River. Houjun and I always came down here. I heard footsteps. Houjun. Why was here this early in the morning? He came and sat next to me. "Kouran, I want to say something, here d-do you want to be engaged?" Houjun said quietly. He held out a necklace. I gasped. It was a necklace  
  
"Yes, I will." Houjun smiled. " I was afraid that you would yell at me. I'm saved!" I looked at him, very annoyed. Hikou came up running to us. "HOUJUN!" Hikou yelled. Houjun yell back. "HOIKOUUU!!!!" I looked at both at them. "ARE YOU DEATH OR SOMETHING YOU ARE TWO FEET APART!" Hikou yelled at Kouran. "NO WE AREN'T DEATH! HOUJUN DID YA ENGAGED YET I'M SUPPOSED TO REMIND YOU ABOUT THAT!" I looked at Houjun and Hikou, "Hikou you were supposed to remind Houjun that he would engaged me?!?" Hikou smiled proud to say this, "yup" I got very anger with Houjun, "Houjun, YOU BAKA!!!!"  
  
#~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*#  
  
Hikou was 19, I was 18 and Houjun was 18 like me. I wanted to show Hikou and Houjun my special place. "Hikou! Houjun! Follow me!" They looked up from eating. " Come ON!" She grabs Houjun and Hikou. Finally they were able to walk. They walk to an old oak tree. There was a small pond there. Many Willow trees there to but that oak tree made it as if it was better. They all felt a breeze it was so peaceful. "I love this place. It's so peaceful.It so odd we live in the middle of the east and the south. They say war might come in between them. I don't like them at all. But I wonder what we worship Suzaku? Or Seiryu?" Hikou Looked at the pond next to the oak, not saying anything. Kouran smiled. She was so happy.  
  
~*#(Houjun's Point of View)#*~  
  
They went back Hikou and Kouran went shopping for food. Houjun lie in bed, thinking 'why did Kouran showed us that place?' he thought.  
  
Houjun's mother came in. "Houjun? Here this was your Great-great grandmother, they passed it on when that got married. Once it's the time marry Kouran and give this to her. Okay?" She handed a hair clip. There was a flower on the top. "I-its beautiful!" his mother smiled. "I hope you will give it to Kouran." His mother said wonder. "Oh! I will mother I will!" 'But no today it's too early to do it, but Kouran would love this so much!' Houjun thought. He put it on the table. He was going to find Kouran and Hikou. He ran as fast as he could. There they were! He stops. Where's Hikou? He sighed deeply. "Hikou spot hiding please." Hikou came out the brush. "T-that store is evil!" Hikou said, scare. He was shaking. "Which store and can hit them and show them whose boss!" Hikou and Houjun were laughing evilly. "Its there were Kouran is!" all the sudden Houjun stopped laughing. "The beauty store?"  
  
Hikou looked at him, "yup"  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Whyyyyyy?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"B-but our friend last time he was up there he looked like a girl after he left!"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Lets not go.Okay? Lets just wait for Kouran okay?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Hikou can you PLAESE stop say 'yup' pleasseeeee!!!"  
  
"Yup, I can do it!"  
  
"Umm.Kouran? Are you done?"  
  
"No I don't think so, Houjun," said Hikou In a mocking voice.  
  
"SHUT UP! I didn't ask you!"  
  
#~*~*~# Half-hour later #~*~*~#  
  
"Kouraaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn Are you doneeeeeeeee?"  
  
"Nope." Kouran said happily.  
  
"Now I am done!"  
  
Hikou and Houjun sighed deeply. "Finally." Hikou and Houjun said together. "Um.Kouran why do have a dagger?" Houjun said. "Oh this? I found it looks really cool. I better get home good-bye!" "Bye!"  
  
Hikou and Houjun walked back home. "Good-night Houjun!" Hikou said. "Bye!"  
  
When Houjun went back he went right to sleep. He had the oddest dream.  
  
(In His Dream)  
  
"Kouran! You can't die! HIKOU!!" Hikou all the sudden were surrounded by water, dying. Kouran was bleeding all over. "T-this can't be true!' Houjun thought. Then Fire burning it all.  
  
Houjun woke up all the sudden screaming "KOURAN! HIKOU!"  
  
His mother making food in the next room heard it (duh.) "Houjun! Are you okay?" She ran into his room. He was shaking, and sweating. "Houjun, you're going to be fine." She hugged him and patted his head. Houjun felt safe.  
  
~*#(Houjun's Mother Point of View)#*~  
  
'I wonder what's the matter with Houjun' she thought as walked into market. 'He was crying I told him I would get his favorite food.' "Oh! MAI!!! Over here!" my best friend came over to me Mai was my name. "I heard that there will be a flood in 2 days. I know you guys live very near the River too!" Mai looked up 'oh no!' she ran back home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for the bad ending! Please review! ~Kouran 


End file.
